Total Drama Forever
by ShySoulAwakening
Summary: Total Drama is back, and dare I say, better than EVER! Join 24 new contestants as they compete to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS. There will be MORE drama, NEW challenges, and of course, more of me, Chris McLean. Applications CLOSED. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I know there are at least one million of these kind of fanfictions floating around in the world of Fanfiction… but hell, why not make it one million and one?

**Disclaimer: **I, ShySoulAwakening, does not hold any ownage rights over the Total Drama Universe or it's characters.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:** I, as an author and reader, enjoy working with and reading about new characters, the key word being, NEW. Don't give me the exact clones of the legit characters of the TD universe, or any of their "siblings" for that matter. I enjoy detail. DETAIL is the key to getting into this fanfic. And to make sure your reading this, within your application, please include the word _Eskimo_. Also, please don't give me a character with an overwhelming tragic story or past. You wouldn't believe some of the applications people leave in these kinds of stories. Make your characters REAL. Although, a little sadness in their past is alright, but again, make it BELIEVABLE. I also need some VARIETY with these characters, so please, don't be afraid to throw in a bitch or two. But above all, be CREATIVE and have some FUN with your character, but not TOO much fun. ;) And maybe I'll throw in a couple bonus points if you make me laugh.

I'm going to warn you now, this application is a bit LONG.

**.:Application:.**

**Name**_**: **__(Full name please.)_

**Nickname:**

**Age: **_(15-18)_

**Gender:**

**Hometown: **

**Current Location:**

**Birthdate:**

**Family History: **_(Again, keep it BELIEVABLE!) _

**Personal Bio: **_(Life in school, sports, instrument, any notable friends, ect.) _

**Stereotype: **_(Okay, I need BIG variety with this one. It's up to you to look at other applications that have been sent in to see if someone has already sent in a particular stereotype.)_

**Personality: **_(Be original, creative, and descriptive.) _

**How does your character react around other people?:**

**How does your character react around their crush?:**

**Habits:**

**Pet Peeves?: **

**Hobbies:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fear and why:**

**APPEARANCE-**

**Eyes, hair, body style, skin tone, ect:**

**Tattoos, scars, ect?:**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Swim suit:**

**PJ's:**

**Formal:**

**Other: **_(Glasses, jewlelry, ect.) _

**RANDOM Q's THAT CAN GIVE ME CHALLENGE IDEAS-**

_**If your character could have ONE super power, what would it be?: **_

**_Your characters favorite actor/actress or superhero:_**

**_Does your character have any favorite types of music or favorite bands?: _**

**_What REALLY makes your character mad?:_**

**_What would your character do if he/she won the one million dollars?:_**

**_Does your character have a special reason as to why they want to be on TDF?: _**

**_Favorite book and movie:_**

_**Your character's favorite food is..?**_

_**Does your character have any past ex's that we should know about?: **__Be creative with this one, their ex can scare the hell out of them or maybe he/she are still close with their ex, ect. _

_**The one thing my character wouldn't stand for is…?: **_

_**What kind of traits does your character look for in a potential BF or GF?: **_

_**What is your character's sexuality?: **_

_**Does your character have any allergies?:**_

_**Does your character have any hidden talent?:**_

**_Any secrets that we should know about?: _**

_**Who is you character's favorite past TD character and why?: **__Please, don't everyone jump for the obvious character. If I'm going to use this in a challenge, not everyone's favorite character can be Duncan or Gwen. _

_**What's your characters most valuable possession?:**_

**SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU-**

_**Do you have any challenge ideas for me?: **__LOL, its okay if you don't. _

_**Do you have any plot ideas or anything?: **_

_**Do you totally hate this application?:**_

_**Did you read, "IMPORTANT INFORMATION"?**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Positive?**_

_**Should I shut up now?**_

_**Haha, I was never talking. **_

_**Are you surely sure you- -**__Gets attacked by my evil cat Garfunkel- _

**Garfunkel: **Thanks for the characters and my master will update in a week and a half, that is, if I don't eat her first.

**XD**

**ShySoulAwakening**


	2. Official Cast List

I know there are at least one million of these kind of fanfictions floating around in the world of Fanfiction… but hell, why not make it one million and one?

**Disclaimer: **I, ShySoulAwakening, do not hold any ownage rights over the Total Drama Universe or its characters.

Hello my fellow Fan Fiction-ers. It is I, ShySoulAwakening, presenting you with the official cast list for 'Total Drama FOREVER'! And just let me tell you, I slaved over the computer for endless hours reviewing each and every application to make up this official cast list. I really did work hard; seriously, I printed out every single application and put little notes in purple marker on each application (and drew little doodles too ^.^). I'm currently out of black ink, paper, and purple marker juice, much to my little sister's dismay). I apologize to the 5 reviewers whose character did not make it onto the official cast list, but your character may appear as an intern. As to the reviewers and 24 characters that made it into TDF, Congratulation! And, why yes, I did say 24 (I seriously couldn't decide!)

I also want to apologize for the loooooong application form. I took a chance to fill one out and damn, did that take forever! But, it really was needed in order for me to truly understand your character. I hope you can forgive me. Pretty Please with rabid squirrels and Eskimos on top? XD

Okay, I'm going to shut up now (ha! I was nevert—_BAM! Gets hit on the head by a frying pan by Garfunkel) _

**Garfunkel: **And now without further ado, my master and I present to you, the official cast list for TOTAL DRAMA FOREVER… Whoohoo!

**.:The Ladies:.**

**Esperanza "Anza" Maritza Cortez **_(Tai-Ness)_

**Shela Fray **_(dragonaqua)_

**Amanda "Mandy" Allison Ens. **_(Moonstarrock)_

**Inola Ortega-Black Bear **_(XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX_

**Gemini "Gem" Forcyth **_(Twinsweetness) _

**Ashlee Vortex **_(FanGirlMargot)_

**Arlee Lane **_(Mysterious Bluerose)_

**Abigail "Abby" Finn **_(Melting Crayons) _

**Lorelei Dermachelier **_(BeatHimUpQuietly)_

**Bambina "Bambi" Logan **_(xXxPaperFlowersxXx) _

**Waverly Bloss **_(Fizzy Starburst)_

**Lucy "Lulu" Carmichael **_(withlovekarli) _

**Chelsea "Pyro" Richey **_(Psycho-Pyro-Maniac) _

**.:The Guys:.**

**Jet Fallon **_(Landon Donovan 4ever)_

**Benjamin "Benny" Miller **_(HarpersFan1611)_

**Alec Pitts **_(xxXXxxJuliaGRLxxXXxx)_

**Harvey Kanarvin **_(HeidiColman007)_

**Jackson "Jack" Skully **_(BadTooth)_

**Rocco Forcyth **_(Twinsweetness)_

**Aaron "Big A" Coggins **_(jcogginsa)_

**Luke Sandberg **_(StanleyCup)_

**Alexander "Zach" Ryder **_(PhoenixofProcella) _

**Andy Johnson **_(Brawl-Zilla_

**Ezra Rein **_(ShySoulAwakening) _

**.:Stand-by:. **

**Christina Runnels **_(Doctor Rhodes) _

And there you have it, the official cast list for TOTAL DRAMA FOREVER! Thank you to all reviewers who submitted a character, and I'm sorry to those who didn't make in to the story. And to avoid any confusion, stand-by means I may possibly use the character in the story, not as a camper, but as a co-host or a very involved intern.

The next up-date should be coming soon. The first challenge will be a cheer-off, because I got a lot if cheerleaders in this group.

**Oh! And if anyone has any ideas for TEAM NAMES, don't hesitate to give me any ideas. The ones I have now are kind of lame. XD **

**Thank you loves. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**ShySoulAwakening **

**Read and Review, it makes my writing senses tingle. **


	3. Meet the Campers

_**I know there are at least one million of these kind of fanfictions floating around in the world of Fanfiction… but hell, why not make it one million and one?**_

**Disclaimer: **I, ShySoulAwakening, do not hold any ownage rights over the Total Drama Universe or its characters.

* * *

"It's a bird!"

"No, it's a plane!"

"Well you're both wrong, it's me, Chris McLean!" Chris takes a short pause, after landing on the dock with his parachute. "That's right folks, you guessed it, and I'm here to bring you another season of, 'Total Drama…FOREVER!

"You may wonder why this season is called, 'forever'…Well that's because it is the last season, _ever. _But don't be sad, this season is meant to last you guys a life time. There's going to be _more _drama, _more_ love triangles, _new _challenges, 24 _new _contestants, and _more _of me, Chris McLean!

"Normally, we would have brought back the same old contestants… but Courtney finally got her law suit and I would have to pay a lot, and I mean _a lot _of money to get those guys back. They're just not worth all that moola. So, you'll have to live with these 24 new ones…and speaking of, here's our first camper, Alec Pitts!"

The camera shifts over to the docks to reveal a muscular young man hopping out of an old canoe. He's sporting a rather tight t-shirt that shows off his fit chest, with a red letterman around his shoulders. He's carrying two large bags in his left hand, flexing his right arm. "Chris, ladies, the Alec-a-nator has arrived!" He says in a boasting tone, flipping his short black, red spiked hair as if he was Fabio.

"Uh, hate to break to you bra, but you're the only dude here." Chris snickers, holding back a grin.

"Oh, I totally knew that." The jock says with a smug look, dropping his bags onto the dock. Only, the deck breaks underneath the heavier bag and dives right into the water. "My dumbbells!"

"You're a dumbbell alright. Oh look, another camper!"

The camera turns toward the docks, as a tall girl with silky black hair and high cheek bones gracefully steps off of the canoe. She takes off her black cowboy hat and wipes some sweat off her forehead.

"Welcome, Inola Ortega-Black Bear!"

The tall girl gives Chris a short nod, as she walks over to stand by Alec. He begins flexing his arms, and she rolls her eyes.

"And here comes our next camper, Jet Fallon!"

A boy with a vivid tattoo on his right arm and a blue faux hawk hops off the canoe, with a more than thrilled look on his face.

"What, too cheap to give us rides to camp stupid this year?" Jet said, throwing the wooden oar back into the canoe.

"Yes, yes we are." Chris said indifferently.

Jet walks to the other two campers, grinning, "Oh look, it's Pocahontas in the flesh. Don't you have a tree to talk to or something?" He laughs, taking the cowboy hat off her head.

Inola glared at Jet, ripping her hat out of his hands. "Oh look, its ET's uglier twin brother, don't you have some little kids to creep on?"

Jet gave Inola a quick grin, taking the spot next to her

* * *

**-Confession Cam—**

**Jet****: Gotta love a girl with some spunk. _-Takes a whiff of the room-_ Ugh, didn't anyone clean this place after TDI!**

**Chris****: _-Wearing a gas mask-_ Yeah right! **

**

* * *

**

"Oh, look, another camper!" Chris announced, pointing at the lake.

A girl with long raven hair and piercing green eyes stepped off the canoe, wearing dark blue boyfriend jeans and a black tang top with a silver best around her waist. She gave Chris a slight smile, "Hi Chris."

"Hey there Lucy."

"Oh, you can call be LuL—"

"I really don't care, you're wasting time, and time is money!" Chris yelled, clearly annoyed by Lucy.

"Oh, sorry, Chr-"

Chris held up his left hand, cutting off Lucy. "Here comes our next victim—I mean, camper!"

Another canoe appeared and a girl with long auburn hair and warm green eyes carefully got out of the canoe. She was holding a cello case in her right hand and her bags in her left. She looked around at the faces of the other campers, straightening out her grey and white checkered scarf.

"Say hello to Arlee Lane!"

"Um, hi Chris." Arlee said with a timid voice.

Lucy walked over to Arlee with a smile, "hi, I'm Lu—"

"What did I just tell you Linda?"

"But my name is—"

Chris held up his right hand, again. "Ah buh buh buh! Oh, look another camper."

Another boat appeared, holding a rather chill guy who was wearing dark blue shorts and a t-shirt that said, 'DUDE!' His dark, shaggy hair was completely soaked, along with the rest of his body. "Chris, dude, it's so great to meet you!"

"Harvey, what's up my man? Why are you all wet?"

Harvey rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. "Haha, my canoe kind of flipped over on my way here, but no worries! " He smiled, walking over to the other contestants, but tripped over a loose nail. "I'm okay!"

"Good, because we can't afford another law suit. And speaking of law suits, here's Chelsea! "

All the campers look towards the water, to see a motor boat with a girl on water skis trailing behind it. The boat comes to an abrupt stop, sending Chelsea flying towards the dock, doing three flips before making a perfect landing.

"That was...AWESOME!" Chelsea screamed, smoothing back her brown choppy hair.

"Hey Chelsea, glad to see you didn't start the boat on fire."

Chelsea frowned, disappointed that she didn't think of that. She walked toward the other campers, and stared down at Arlee's doodled on green converse. "Sweet shoes."

"Uh, thanks." Arlee said, looking down Chelsea's white DC's that have random monsters drawn on them. "I like yours too."

Another boat appeared, holding a young man with blonde hair that was covered by a backwards red cap. He looked around at the camp ground with his emerald green eyes, after stepping out of the canoe. "Hey Chris," the boy said with a grin.

"Everyone, meet Andy." Chris announced, looking at Andy's grin. His usual smirking face turned tense and wary. "I don't like the on your face…"

"Haha, don't worry Chris, I have no pranks for you…_yet_."

Chris took a step back as Andy passed him, with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Whoa, you must have done some killer pranks." Chelsea said with a grin.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever actually seen Chris show fear of someone before." Lucy mused, thinking about what this guy could have done to make Chris so afraid.

Andy smirked a little, "Ever see that story on the news about the quarterback from Lakeshore Collegiate Institute that got stuck in the sewer for 4-days and went mentally insane after he finally got out?"

"That was you?" Chelsea exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"I hate to brag, but…yeah, that was all me."

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it dude?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, that jerk, he totally deserved that." The voice of a girl said.

Everyone looked up, seeing a girl with medium length brown hair and big, dark blue yes. She was sporting a baby blue t-shirt with dark grey sleeves and an 'M' printed in the middle. She was also wearing dark blue skinny jeans with black converse.

"Whoa, who's the new babe?" Harvey wondered, gawking at the new girl.

"Well if you guys would have been listening to me, instead of talking to 'Pranky McPrank Pants', you would of heard me introduce Mandy." Chris complained, insulted that none of the campers were paying attention to him.

"So, you knew good ol' Danny boy, did ya?" Andy asked, ignoring whatever Chris just said.

"Yeah, that ass fooled around with the hearts of too many of my girls on my squad." Mandy replied.

Lucy looked up at Mandy with a surprised look, "You're a cheer captain too? How did your team do at nationals, maybe my team saw you -"

"Nobody cares Linda!" Chris yelled.

"But my name is-"

Chris ignored 'Linda' and pointed out the oncoming canoe. A sweat looking girl with long, golden red hair and sparkling blue eyes got out of the canoe. She was wearing a light green, mid thigh length dress with white leggings and brown sequined flats.

"Hi Chris, It's nice to finally meet you." Waverly smiled, holding out her hand for Chris to shake.

"Um, hello Waverly." Chris said, ignoring Waverly's hand.

She shrugged, waking over to the other contestants, still wearing her huge smile.

"And all the way from Rio de Janeiro, meet Zach Ryder!"

A 16-year-old boy with hair colored the same as the British flag stepped out of the canoe wearing a soccer jersey and black sweat pants.

"All right?" Zach said, in a clearly British accent. Everyone gawked at him.

"All right, what?" Jet asked.

Zach gave a small chuckle. "Sorry mates, I forgot you all speak with that bloody American accent over here. All right means, 'hello, how are you'."

"Ohhhh…" Everyone murmured.

"Hey, nice soccer Jersey. I play a bit of soccer myself…just to let all you ladies know. I'm single by the way." Alec shouted, winking at Inola.

"When the great nv-do-i-ga-e-hi rises in the north." Inola said bluntly.

Alec looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

"I think that's a no." Mandy commented.

Alec looked down, clearly upset. Zach walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up mate, there's other fish in the ocean."

"I thought it was the sea." Waverly mused.

Zach's eyes rolled up in thought. "Or is it the lake?"

"Dudes, I'm pretty sure it's the kiddy pool." Harvey said, pretty sure of himself.

"Uh, hello?"

Everyone looked over to the docks, staring at a girl with black hair with purple high lights and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, hey…Shela. I didn't notice you were here yet." Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gee, thanks." She replied walking over to the other contestants.

Another boat arrived, carrying a rather short girl with long, loosely curled brown hair and innocent large cerulean eyes. She's wearing a white t-shirt with randomly placed rainbows, suns, peace signs, and other random doodles. She's also wearing a frayed skirt, hot pink checkered leggings, and black converse.

"Hello Bambina!" Chris greeted.

"Hi Chris," she said with a rather chipper voice. "Please, call me Bambi."

"Bambi?" Jet snickered, "really?"

Bambi walked towards the other contestants smiling, saying hello to everyone, and ignoring Jet's comment.

Chris looked at the lake, seeing a rather large pontoon boat coming this way. He smirked, with an evil look on his face. "Here comes our next contestant, Ashlee."

Everyone gaped at the large boat, not saying a word.

When the boat arrived at the docks, a small girl stepped off wearing dark tinted sun glasses. She snapped her fingers, and a man wearing a black tux took off her shades. She took a second to look around at the other contestants, putting a fake smile on her small face.

"Hello Ashlee." Chris said.

Ashlee walked by Chris, stepping on his foot.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" He complained.

"Oops, sorry Chris." She said in a sweet voice, while wearing a smug look.

The campers blinked, staring at the young girl.

"What are you, five? I thought you had to be at least 15 to get on the show." Chelsea asked, looking at Ashlee.

"I'm nine, actually." Ashlee retorted, rolling her eyes, while still wearing her smile.

Bambi and Waverly both walked up to the small girl, sitting on their knees to get down to Ashlee's height.

"Awh, she's so cute!" They both cooed as they hugged her.

Ashlee's right eye began to twitch, and an annoyed look appeared on her face. She quickly shook her head, and put back on her phony smile. "You're both so pretty!" She said in a fake childish voice. Bambi and Waverly both aww'd again.

* * *

**-Confession Cam—**

**Chris**: **Hey, her dad paid us one thousand to put her on the show, how could I ignore a deal like that? **

**Shela****: There's something about that kid that gives me bad vibes. **

**Jet****: Great, they're letting 6-year-olds on the show now? What's next? Babies? Preteens? **_**-Looks at the**__**camera with a scared face-**_** J-Justin B-Bieber fan girls? **_**–Shudders- **_

**Arlee****: **_**-Looks at the camera with a thinking pose- **_

**Bambi/Waverly****: **_**B-**_** She's so cute! **_**W-**_** I just love little kids! **_**B-**_** Me too! **

**Ashlee****: **_**-Rolls her eyes-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Moving on," Chris said, looking towards the lake, "Meet Luke!"

"Oh my, could tis possibly be ta veautiful TV host for ta Total Drama Forever, ja?" The new comer said.

Everyone looked at Chris with arched eyebrows.

"He's from Sweden." He simply said. The campers all murmured with understanding.

Luke walked over to the rest of the contestants with a smile on his face. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with dark blue baggy jeans and white tennis shoes. He has dark brown eyes, medium brown hair, and has a scar that runs from right eyebrow to his lip.

"So, which one ya veautiful vadies want a taste of Luke, ja?"

"Not me…"

"No thanks."

"I'll pass."

"I only date Canadians."

"Oh hell no!"

* * *

**-Confession Cam-**

**Luke****: Back in Stockholm, the vadies dig the Lukester, don't ya know? **

**

* * *

**

"And here comes our next contestant camper, meet Benny!"

A large teen carefully got off the canoe whipping some sweat off his forehead. The underarms of his plain green t-shirt had small, but noticeable sweat stains. He sifted is grey-ish blue eyes around back and forth between Chris and the crappy looking Camp Wawanakwa.

"What?" Chris yelled, annoyed by Benny's stare.

"Oh, nothing." Benny said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I just don't see much of a difference."

All the campers snickered, and Chris gave Benny an irate glare.

Benny strolled over to the other contestants giving Zach and Andy high-fives. He stood next to Lucy and smiled. "Hi, I'm Benny."

"I've heard." She smiled back.

"And here comes three more campers!" Chris yelled, pointing at the three incoming canoes.

The three teens docked their canoes. The first one to get out was a tall, fit man that seemed to have a Korean background. His medium length ink hair was styled in a 'skater-boy' type of style, which partially covered his dark obsidian eyes. He was wearing a dark red, button up sweater with a white collared shirt and skinny black tie underneath. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse. He had a violin case strapped on his left shoulder.

The next to walk on to the dock was a thin girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She was sporting dark denim jean shorts, a with tang top, and red tennis shoes. She was holding a viola case in her right hand.

The last of three to get off the dock was a tall, intimidating looking man with neck length silver hair, smoldering amber eyes, and a quite muscular physique. He was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, grey converse, and a black chocker necklace.

"Welcome Ezra, Lorelei, and Jackson!" Chris announced.

The tree walked right by Chris, not saying single word or giving him the slightest glance.

"Helloooo?" Chris said. But they still didn't say a word. "Fine, I didn't want to talk to you guys anyway. Let's welcome the next camper, Abby!"

The campers looked at the lake, seeing a rather small motor boat with a petit girl wearing sunglasses and chef inside.

"Why did she get a free ride, and the rest of us had to row ourselves to this freaking island?" Jet asked in an annoyed tone.

Chris watched as Chef helped Abby get out of the boat.

"Mind your own business son!" Chef yelled at Jet.

"I'm sure you all remember my man chef?" Chris said, grinning. "And the reason why Abby got a ride with chef, is because she's—"

"Filthy rich!" Abby interjected, cutting off Chris. "My dad is rich…so he payed off Chris and Chef so I didn't have to row myself all the way here."

Abby carefully walked to the other contestants, following in Chef's footsteps. Ezra, Arlee, and Inola all looked at Abby with suspicious looks.

Chris raised his eyebrow, but quickly shrugged it off, looking at the next arriving camper. "Okay, here comes our next camper, Anza!"

A rather small girl stepped off the canoe and onto the dock. She's wearing bell-bottom jeans that are torn at the bottom and a loose blue t-shirt. She has tan skin that seems to be uneven in places and long brown hair that's separated by two braids.

"Oye todo el mundo, ¿qué pasa?" Anza said, smiling at the other campers.

"What did she say?" Some of the contestants murmured in confusion, with baffled looks on their face.

"She said, 'hey everyone, what's up'?'" Abby explained. "It's Spanish."

Anza looked up at Abby and smiled, "Habla usted español? ¡Eso es genial!"

"Sí, estudio una gran cantidad de idiomas en mi tiempo libre." Abby said. "¿Puede usted hablar Inglés?"

"Uh, little English." Anza replied, her nose crinkling up a little bit as she spoke. She had a sour look on her face.

"Okay, moving on! Let's meet the next camper, Aaron, or Big A!"

Another large teen slowly, but surely made his way onto the docks. He was clutching tightly to a lab top in his right arm.

"Big A, what's up?" Chris asked in his usual nonchalant, surfer dude voice.

The teen was heavily panting, holding up one finger. "Chris, does this place have any WI-FI? I _need _it for my lab top."

"Sure," Chris smirked, "but only at my cabin. You guys aren't allowed electrical devices any way. Hand it over."

Big A's eyes widen, "B-But, you can't take her away, she's all I have!"

"Dude, it's a lab top. Chef, go get it from him!"

Chef sighed, "I have to do everything around here!" He walked up to Big A, forcefully taking the lab top from his hands, and stomped off to the mess hall.

"No, Irene!" Big A screamed, falling to his knees.

"You named your lab top…Irene?" Jet snickered.

Some others chimed in on Jet's laughter, and Waverly and Bambi walked over to Big A, trying to console him.

* * *

**-Confession Cam -**

**Big A****: IRENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Alec**: **Seriously, who names their lab top? …And why name it Irene? I would name mine something manlier, like Frodo or-or SPARTACUS!**

**Shela****: Poor guy. Jet really didn't have to be such a jerk to him. **

**Jet****: **_**-Still laughing- **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay campers, let's meet our final two contestants, Gemi—"

"Wait! 1, 2, 3….22! There are already 22 contestants, Chris." Lucy commented.

"Well Linda, we had two last minute entries. Besides, I think you all will be sure to like them."

Lucy sighed, "My name is—So SEXY!"

Everyone looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow. She pointed towards the lake and everyone gawked.

"So SEXY!" Almost everyone swooned, repeating Lucy's very words.

The boat stopped, and the cameras zoomed in on two rather beautiful people. She was wearing a rather revealing black tang top that hugged her athletic body and rather curvy chest. She's also wearing a thigh length denim skirt, black heels, and a blue flower in her long blonde hair.

The man standing next to her was wearing a tight red t-shirt that stretched over his rather muscular chest and abs, and dark blue skinny jeans. He casually ran his hands through the blonde locks of hair that covered his head.

"Ladies first, my dear twin sister." The boy said with a charming smile and polite voice.

The girl stomped by, flicking her long blonde hair in her brother's face as she walked past him. "Shut up Rocco."

"Welcome our last two campers, Rocco and Gem!"

Some of the girls fluttered over to Rocco, all sighing. "Hiii Rocco."

"Why is everyone sighing in delight?" Abby asked.

"Can you not see that gorgeous hunk of a man that's standing right in front of you?" Mandy said.

"Uhh…yeah, of course. He's totally…hot. "

Rocco looked around, smiling at the herd of girls that surrounded him. "I am honored to be surrounded by such beautiful women."

"Rocco es muy caliente." Anza swooned, but then slapped herself, returning to reality.

"Know that we're all here—"Chris looked around, annoyed by the fact nobody was paying attention to him. He grabbed his oh-so-famous megaphone. "I said, now that everyone is here, I can now announce the teams!"

Everyone jumped, returning back to reality.

"I really hate that thing." Shela muttered, with her hands over her ears.

"The first team I'm going to announce consists of: Gem, Mandy, Arlee, Ezra, Jack, Big A, Harvey, Abby, Anza, Lorelei, Chelsea, and Andy!" Chris said, throwing a dark blue flag to Lorelei. "You guys will be known as the 'Evil Eskimos'!"

Lorelei let the flag unfold, revealing a picture of an evil looking Eskimo. It looked much like that appeared on _Haute Camp-ture_. Lorelei raised her eyebrow at the picture.

"The Evil Eskimos, really?" Gem snapped, with an irate look on her face. "You might as well have called us the Magnificent Mushrooms!"

"Hey, don't give me any ideas." Chris said with a smirk. "The next and final team I'm going to announce is: Linda, Benny, Alec, Ashlee, Inola, Jet, Rocco, Luke, Zach, Waverly, Shela, and Bambi! You guys will be known as the 'Sadistic Squirrels'." Chris threw a folded up flag at the team.

Luke managed to catch the flag and opened it, showing it to the team. Immediately, everyone started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Chris yelled. He looked over at the flag and saw a picture of his face pasted onto the body of a squirrel. "Who did that?" Chris demanded, looking right at the prank mast himself, Andy."

"Hey, it wasn't me. I just got here 5-minutes ago!" Andy said, with an innocent look.

"Chris, you do now you're known as the 'sadistic host', right? You pretty much set yourself up for that one." Shela laughed.

Chris glared at everyone, ripping the flag from Luke's hands. "Fine, you guys will be known as the 'Rabid Squirrels'! Chef, go make another flag!"

* * *

**-Confession Cam-**

**Chef****: -Laughing hysterically- The picture of Chris's head on the squirrel body? Yeah, that was all me! Chef's still got it! –wipes a tear from his right eye- **

**Chelsea****: The Evil Eskimos and the Rabid Squirrels…? Those names are…AWESOME!**

**Jet****: Greaaatttt… I'm stuck on a team with Bambi, Pocahontas, the two overly freaking nice princesses, and one of the Seven Dwarves! Anymore Disney characters want to join?**

**

* * *

**

"Okay campers, why don't you all go to your cabins and get situated. Rabid Squirrels, over there, Evil Eskimos, over there." Chris said, pointing out each of the old cabins. "Meet me at the amphitheater in one hour!"

Everyone walked off to their cabins, except for Abby. She was still at the middle of the docks, looking around aimlessly. "Well, this is awesome." She commented, utterly confused.

Ezra looked back at the docks, noticing Abby was still there, looking confused. He put his violin and bags down and walked towards Abby.

"Do you need some help?" Ezra offered, in a kind voice.

"No thanks, I got this!" Abby replied, grabbing her bags and walking back towards the lake.

Ezra raised his eyebrow at her. "Where are you going?"

"To the cabin…."

"Well, in that case, the cabins this way."

She stopped walking and turned around. She blushed a bit, and began to walk the other way. "I knew that."

Ezra gave her a short chuckle, and grabbed one of the suitcases from her hands. "Why don't you let assist you?"

She was about to protest, but she heard Ezra begin to walk away. She sighed, and began to follow the sound of his footsteps. Ezra looked back and saw Abby was following him, and smiled to himself.

* * *

_**A/N- I apologize for the late update everyone! I've been really busy lately and I got grounded for, like, two weeks. I'd rather not tell you why...**_

_**Garfunkel: My master and her boy-**_

_**Me: Say another word and I will personally neuter you with my chainsaw!**_

**__****_Garfunkel: Pshh... You don't have a chainsaw!_**

**_Me: -starts up chainsaw-_**

**_Garfunkel: And she has a chainsaw... AAAHHH! -runs off to his panic room-_**

**__****_Me: _**Haha, that's what I thought! (Yeah, I know, i'm legally insane.) 

**_Thank you to everyone who sent me in team name and challenge ideas! Special thanks to _**_Melting Crayons **for giving me the idea for the **__Evil Eskimos **and to **HarpersFan1611 **for giving me the idea for the **Sadisic Squirrels**. (Even though the sadistic part only lasted for, like, 2-seconds. XD) **_

**_Expect the next update to be soon. I start school next week (Senior year FTW!) so, depending on how hard my teachers are on us for the first week, I should update next week sometime. :)_**

**_I apologize if I didn't use your character as much as some of the others. But don't fret, they WILL be used more in the next chapter. Also, if you don't think I used your character correctly, feel free to PM me. And to the owner of Christina Runnels, she WILL be used in the next chapter, as well as some some of our favorite past contestants. VOTE ON MY POLL for a chance for YOUR favorite TDI character to be in the next chapter as a judge. :)_**

**_Thank you, and good night. _**

**_-ShySoulAwakening_**


End file.
